Cut The Rope 2 DX
Cut The Rope 2 DX is the 6th game in the Cut The Rope series. As the name suggests it's a DX (deluxe) port of Cut The Rope 2. It was announced on May 8th 2019 and was released on June 12th 2019 for the Nintendo Switch. Story TBA Ending A proper ending cutscene and credits at the end of the game are introduced. We see Om Nom walking to the hill after beating the final boss. We see 2 candy-shaped balloons from CTR2 flying with Toss inside the first balloon and the rest of the Nommies in the second. We see Ginger opening the basket allowing Om Nom to enter the balloon, however the balloon leaves before Ginger could get in as well. The second balloon has the rest of the Nommies, with Roto directing both balloons, offers Ginger a ride in theirs. We see Om Nom and Toss flying inside the balloon when Toss asks Om Nom about his big adventure as a soft piano version of the original Cut The Rope ending plays in the background. The credits stage is set in Om Nom's box, except it's now in 2.5d , there are steps on both sides with each Nommie on each step, and the "stage light" from the title screen of the original CTR. An epilogue plays after the credits: We see a spider from Cut the Rope wandering, tired after all the mayhem from the unexpected adventure, when he finds each of the spiders responsible for the events in CTR2 trying to lift their father from the final boss fight (each spider are the bosses after each world). The castle falls and crushes each spider on a black screen. Star Paradise (final world) and true ending After the ending, we see Om Nom back in the first world (Forest) while a giant color beam of all the Nommies' colors hits a portal shaped like a star, opening the final world (Star Paradise). To unlock the levels, the player is required to replay all of the levels with all challenges completed and all stars collected. There are 7 packs with 5 levels each, all based on the Locations in CTR2. After all levels in each pack have all stars collected and all challenges completed. a final pack is unlocked, with the final level having the words "Thank You for playing Cut The Rope 2 DX" on a banner being held by 2 Rotos. If all the stars and challenges are done in the final pack, after pressing "Next" or "Menu" in the results screen we see a montage of all the adventures Om Nom has been through since the first Cut The Rope, with the ending of the montage saying "There's more coming soon" with the total plays of each world and the all-time total plays in the save file itself on a black background. The title screen is also changed to a golden color with a golden statue of Om Nom surrounded by golden candies (the title screen only had the golden candies with no statue after the final boss is beaten), the save file selection has stars on the player's save file, and the player will be awarded with infinite lives, powerups, and all content in the Shop and elsewhere that required the game to be beaten in the first place Category:Cut the Rope Category:Cut The Rope Category:Om Nom